tasogare_otomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 01: Yuuko
Seikyou Academy, built atop a hill over sixty years ago... it is an institution with a lot of history behind it. The towering school buildings cast a deep shadow as if trying to hide something away... and thus, many ghost stories were born here. Yuuko (夕子さん, Yuuko-san) is Chapter 1 of the Tasogare Otome × Amnesia manga series. Teiichi hears rumors of a poltergeist destroying classrooms in Seikyou Academy, and Momoe introduces him and Yuuko to stories which are related to the Ghost of the Old School Building. Synopsis Teiichi attends school like usual and is in the middle of one of the day's morning subjects. However, he is startled when Yuuko passes by, lugging a large box full of different things. As Yuuko tries to wave back at her newest friend, her hands slips and the box gives a loud thud, alarming Teiichi's classmates. Of course, even the teacher who goes to check what just happened did not see Yuuko. Later that day, what happened becomes the talk of the class, and they are convinced that what just happened was a poltergeist. Teiichi is confronted by his classmate Yuuto regarding the poltergeist, and he listens as Yuuto reveals a spreading rumor about another case of poltergeist. According to this story, there was a girl who died of mercury poisoning during a science experiment, and she has wreaked havoc in some of the classrooms in Seikyou Academy. Since Yuuto knows about Teiichi joining the school's Paranormal Investigation Club, he suggests checking it out. With another case to handle, Teiichi visits the clubroom, and there he sees Yuuko putting down more of the boxes he saw earlier. Yuuko tells Teiichi that the clubroom has become too boring, so she planned to spruce things up by adding more things to it. Teiichi suspects that she was the culprit behind the destruction of classrooms in the school, but Yuuko tries to plead for her innocence, which was easily rendered useless by the heap of stuff she picked up over the day. Teiichi decides that arguing with Yuuko is no use, so he decides to help out in renovating the clubroom. To his surprise, though, Momoe is at the doorstep, wanting to visit him. Teiichi decides to ask Momoe about rumors of a poltergeist in the area, and Momoe gleefully takes them to a short trip to some of the places in the school which are involved in ghost stories. On their first stop, Momoe takes them to a "haunted" dumbwaiter called the "Elevator of Malice", in which a student was rumored to be decapitated. According to Momoe, after school, the soul of the girl who died in the elevator invites victims to enter the elevator and drags them to the underworld. Yuuko is not convinced that such a story happened. In fact, she kicks Teiichi into the elevator and went on a round-trip with him to prove a point to Teiichi and Momoe; while inside the elevator, Yuuko admits that she has used the elevator a few times, and has dragged a few students along with her. When Teiichi returns, he is welcomed by Momoe's words of admiration, much to the boy's embarrassment. As they head back to the clubroom, an overjoyed Momoe continues to talk about her "experience" with the Elevator of Malice. She suspects that the elevator was powered by the poltergeist, to Yuuko's shock. Teiichi thinks that not all of the ghost stories in the school are connected to Yuuko, but Momoe clarifies that her opinion stems from the sheer number of stories related to Yuuko, including the story of the "Hidden Demon". Soon, Momoe tells them that she knows a place in the school where a grave made for Yuuko stands. According to Momoe. the grave is found at the highest point of the school, near the school chairman's office. There, a stone with Yuuko's name etched on it is found. Teiichi, Yuuko and Momoe visit that place, and it's not a surprise to Yuuko and Teiichi that the place does not remind her of anything, since Yuuko's remains are inside the clubroom. Teiichi decides to voice out his thoughts about where Yuuko's remains are, telling Momoe that they might not lie where her grave is, but Momoe thinks that it might be romantic, for someone to erect a grave for someone. Yuuko responds by kicking over the gravestone, something that shocks Momoe. Luckily, Teiichi was there to cover up for Yuuko. As Momoe goes to fix up the gravestone, she finds a comb slightly buried where the stone stands, and she tells Teiichi, who is enjoying the scenery with Yuuko. Soon, they decide to head back, and they pass by the middle school building. While Momoe enjoyed the trip around the school, Yuuko feels an uneasy feeling. Then, the sound of breaking glass shatters the calm sunset, and a chair flies out of one of the classrooms. Then, a piercing scream was heard. As Yuuko stays motionless, Teiichi and Momoe run to the classroom where the scream was heard, and they saw a girl in the middle of a chaotic classroom. Characters By order of appearance *Teiichi Niiya *Yuuko Kanoe *Momoe Okonogi 'New Characters' *Yuuto Locations *Paranormal Investigation Club Headquarters, Old School Building 'New Locations' *Section 1-C Classroom, Middle School Building *Kaede Hill **"Yuuko's Grave", Kaede Hill Trivia 'Cultural References' *A poltergeist is a paranormal phenomenon which involves an unseen force that wreaks havoc. Explanations for the existence of a poltergeist include spiritual activity and psychic powers. "Poltergeist" comes from the German words "poltern" (to make noise) and "Geist" (ghost). 'Unanswered Questions' *Who made a grave for Yuuko on Kaede Hill? *Who owns the comb placed under Yuuko's gravestone? If Yuuko owns it, how did it end up there and why? Quotes *"I know I said I've never been by this place just now but... it seems that I may have been here before." — by Yuuko, upon seeing the scenery from Kaede Hill Category:Manga Chapters